TOW the Karatay
by Sere Bing
Summary: Pre 'TOW All the flashbacks'. No pairings, mostly friendship. One-shot. Set a year before the beginning of the show. Despite the title, it doesn't center about Ross' karate lessons. I fixed the file, sorry about before!


**So, uhm, pre- friends and pre TOW all the flashbacks. I thought about it watching 'Tow that could have been, and you probably got why from the title xD No pairings, I guess, even though you know me, so you probably also know that I love Mondler *shrugs* And it's not really about karate. So, just read and you'll know.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own them. **

"Chandler! Chandler!"

"What's wrong Pheebs?"

"I did something terrible! Terrible! Oh, Mon's never going to forgive me this time!

"What did you do?"

"I spilled some ink on the couch cushion!"

"What? That's it?"

"Do you even _know_ Monica?"

"No, I know she's going to freak out, but you could just flip the cushion and she won't notice anything."

"I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because there's a giant food stain on the other side!"

"Oh. Well, it was nice to know you , Pheebs."

"Come on, help me!" Phoebe said, dragging him towards her apartment.

"Ok, let me see."

"There you go. Ink on a white couch."

"Pheebs, that's barely a dot!"

"She's still going to notice though, isn't she?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Phoebe. She is."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, it's on the side of the cushion, so we might try to cover it. Hand me a pillow."

"Yeah, let's move around her pillows, that's going to help!

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Okay, let's try your way!"

**XXX**

"Okay, I know you and Carol are having some troubles, but aren't you a bit exaggerating?"

"No, I'm not Mon. I can't take it anymore!"

"When was the last time you…"

"It's been two months, three weeks, and four days."

"So, basically, three months."

"You're not helping me."

"Umm… and she won't…"

"At all."

"And why not?"

"Again, not helping."

"Sorry."

"What should I do?"

"Well, have you told her how you feel?"

"She said she can't help it if she's not in the mood, even though I'm pretty sure there's something more to it."

"Well, I sure can't tell you to cheat on her…"

"Which I hadn't thought about."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"Well, you should try to do something physical besides… that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, some kind of sport. Something you physically need to work on."

"Like dance?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Nana will pay for it this time. Seriously Ross, I tell you to do something physical, and you choose _dance_?"

"Okay, so what about Kara-tay?"

**XXX**

"Mon?"

"What's wrong Chandler?"

"How do you feel about buying a new couch?"

"Why? The one I have is just fine. And I bought it less than a year ago."

"So what about recovering it? I mean, changing the material? We could buy some new pillowcases and a new covering."

"Okay, why do you not like my couch?"

"What?"

"Seriously, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I love your couch, I just thought you wanted a new covering."

"No, you don't, what's wrong with it? You hate it, don't you?"

"No, Mon. it's just-"

"No-no, really, do you think it looks bad?"

"No, Mon don't freak out, your couch looks just fine."

"Oh. So why would I change the covering?"

"You know what, you were right. I hate it. I was just trying to spare your feelings."

"So sweet! But I don't really have any money, so you'll just have to live with the bed covering, for now? I promise I'm going to cover it as soon as I get paid at the restaurant."

"You know, you won't need to do that. You just buy the one you like, then I'll cover it. And I'm pretty sure Pheebs will want to help me."

"Why? Does she hate it too? What else are you not telling me? Do you also hate my cooking? The way I dress? My make up?"

"No, Mon! I promise, it's just the couch. We love your cooking, we love your clothes, we love your make up, and we love your hair."

"I didn't say anything about my hair. Oh my God you hate my hair!"

"Ok, I'll better leave."

**XXX**

"Chandler, I'm moving out."

"Because of an ink dot? You know, I convinced Monica about recovering it. We could go buy the new covering right now, and she'll never have to know about the dot, or the stain."

"It's not about the dot, Chandler. It's because of what the dot represents."

"All ink? You're leaving because of ink?"

"No! I'm leaving because I'm afraid of a dot! Or about the reaction to a dot!"

"I see. So, when are you telling Mon?"

"Why would I tell her? You know she doesn't like change!"

"Because she might start noticing if you don't live with her?"

"How? We're always at the bar anyway."

"Right."

**XXX**

"Mon?"

"What, Chandler? Did you come to tell me you hate how I arranged the magnets on the fridge?"

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before. I don't hate your couch."

"You don't?"

"No I don't."

"I'm still going to cut my hair."

"Oh, see, I was also going to apologize for that. Your hair is fine, okay? I was drunk before."

"Chandler, it's ten in the morning."

"Yeah, I drink in the morning. So what? Your couch sucks."

**XXX**

"Hey Mon? Just wanted to tell you, I finally signed for a kara-tay class."

"Ross, for the last time, it's not kara-tay, it's- oh, who cares, my couch sucks!"

**Okay, I fixed it. I had little lines between a scene and the other, but turns out, the site doesn't show them. So I put the 'XXX'. Okay, so every time there's "XXX" we're switching scene, okay? Okay. Oh, and also, please review.**


End file.
